User blog:Timebomb192potato/Revamping the Monster Jam theme songs
As part of my N.A. tours idea, I'm revamping the theme songs based on my own opinion. I'm replacing some of the theme songs to make the trucks indicated more interestingly. Also the El Toro Loco fleet get individual theme songs for each driver, and both Monster Energy trucks get separate theme songs. I'll tell you the context of each changed theme in the comments. Tour Intro Themes * During intros as the trucks come out, "Bombs over Brooklyn" by Big Data is played after one of these themes: ** "Hyperpulse" by Mac Prindy/Metal Flash (SCS 1) ** "Through Being Cool" by Devo (SCS 2) ** SCS 1 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Sagwa (Sagwa): "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme" # Max-D: "Doperide" by Saliva # Megalodon: "Jaws Meets Metal" by 331Erock/Lucas Oil Crusader: "Crusader" by RiffMachine # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: That "It Takes Two" megamix # El Toro Loco (Buetow): "Here I Go Again 87" by Whitesnake # Zombie: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson # EarthShaker: "Shake It Loose" by Y&T # BroDozer: "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. (when Heavy D's driving)/"Truck Yeah" by Tim McGraw (when Diesel Dave's driving) # Saigon Shaker: "Boom" by P.O.D. # Stone Crusher: "The Crusher" by Ramones # Hooked: "California Girls" by David Lee Roth # Bounty Hunter: "Hunt You Down" by Saliva # Scarlet Bandit: "I Am Woman" by Jordin Sparks # Quad Chaos: "Kwad Up" by Kasper K # Sailor Moon: "The One Named Sailor Moon" SCS 2 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Son-uva Digger: "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC # Max-D: "Doperide" by Saliva # El Toro Loco (List): "Misirlou" by Dick Dale # Radical Rescue: "X-Treme!!!" by The Rob Walsh Project # Sagwa (Dongwa): "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme" # Bakugan Dragonoid: "Bakugan Battle Planet Theme" # Train Wreck: "The Loco-Motion" by Atomic Kitten # Avenger: "Turn the Lights Off" by Tally Hall # EarthShaker: "Shake It Loose" by Y&T # Time Flys: "Attack Of The 60 FT Lesbian Octopus" by Does It Offend You, Yeah? # Wild Flower: "Wildflower" by The JoneDear Girls # Big Kahuna: "Wipeout" by The Sufaris # Obsession: "Obsession" by Darude # Obsessed: "Obsessed" by Allen Lande SCS 3 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Max-D: "Doperide" by Saliva # El Toro Loco (McDonough): "Maneater" by Hall & Oates # Buzzr - "Get Set Go" by Seaside # Dragon: "Breathing Fire" by Outloud # Monster Energy (Saucier): "TNT" by AC/DC # EarthShaker: "Shake It Loose" by Y&T # Zombie: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson # Bad News Travels Fast: "UHF" by "Weird Al" Yankovic # Bad Company: "Bad Habit" by Black Stone Cherry # Over Bored: "Overboard Again" by Downplay # The Black Pearl: "Pirates" by Bullets and Octane # Jester: "Clowns" by King Trimble # Kraken: "The Kraken" by Hans Zimmer # Krazy Train: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne # The Samurai: "Silhouette" by Kana-Boon # Shinobi: "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors SCS 4 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # El Toro Loco (McDonald): "The Only Way I Know" by Jason Aldean # Warriors: "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey # Monster Energy (LeDuc): "Cut the Cord" by Shinedown # Monster Mutt: "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men # Megalodon: "Jaws Meets Metal" by 331Erock # Black Stallion: "(Ghost) Riders In the Sky" by The Outlaws # Overkill Evolution: "Overkill" by Motörhead # Iron Warrior: "Shout" by Devo # Fluffy: "Hey It's Fluffy!" by Ozomatli/Wonder Woman: "Wonder Woman Theme" by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel # War Wizard: "Abracadabra" by the Steve Miller Band # USA-1: "Made in America" by Toby Keith # Cyclops: "Monster" by The Automatic Automatic # Chi: "Nee" by Perfume # Barbarian: "The Barbarian" by the Keith Emerson Band ACS 1 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Mohawk Warrior: "Serious Just Buggin'" by Whistle/Whiplash: "Tough" by Kellie Pickler # Scooby-Doo!: "Scooby Doo, Where Are You?" by MxPx # Monster Mutt: "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men # Slinger: "Take it Outside" by Brantley Gilbert # Stinger Unleashed: "Sting in the Tail" by Scorpions # Pretty Wicked: "I Get Wicked" by Thousand Foot Krutch # Master of Disaster: # Xtreme Jim: "Do Your Thing" by Basement Jaxx # Bustin' Loose: TBA ACS 2 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: That "It Takes Two" megamix # Gas Monkey Garage: "Fuel" by Metallica # Razin Kane: "Sound Off" by Trapt # The Xtermigator: "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold # Play'n For Keeps: "Counting the Beat" by The Swingers # Dragon: "Breathing Fire" by Outloud # Monster Mutt: "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men # Clydesdale: "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver" by Primus # Lethal Threat Stomper: "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner # Xtreme Jim: "Do Your Thing" by Basement Jaxx ACS 3 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Alien Invasion: "The Twilight Zone Remix" by Invidious # Crude Behavior: "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil # Roughneck: "Working in the Coal Mine" by Devo # Nitro Hornet: "Hammerhead" by The Offspring # Tantrum: "Baby Doll" by Devo # Monster Patrol: "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle # Bear Foot: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions # Wicked Strong: "Push It To The Limit" by Paul Engermann ACS 4 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Northern Nightmare: "Oh... Canada" by Classified # Tailgator: "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John # Devastator: "Destroy As You Go﻿" by 9ELECTRIC # Rammunition: "Wild Side" by Motley Crue # EarthShaker 2: "Shake It Loose" by Y&T # Kamikaze: "Here We Go" by Moonbaby # Vendetta: "Corruption 'n Destruction" (the old Max-D theme) TTS Central # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # El Toro Loco (Lainez): "Take Me Higher" by Dave Rodgers # Pirate's Curse: "Captain Black" by Mediascore # Zombie: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson # Gas Monkey Garage: "Fuel" by Metallica # Monster Mutt: "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men # Sagwa (Sheegwa): "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme" # Blue Thunder: "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC TTS West # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Max-D: "Doperide" by Saliva # Zombie: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson # El Toro Loco (Stöckinger): "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones # Scooby-Doo!: "Scooby Doo, Where Are You?" by MxPx # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: "Call of Duty: Black Ops Theme" # Alien Invasion: "The Twilight Zone Remix" by Invidious # Monster Mutt: "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men TTS East # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Max-D: "Doperide" by Saliva # EarthShaker: "Shake It Loose" by Y&T # Soldier Fortune: "Earthshaker" by Audiomachine # El Toro Loco (Castro): "Generado" by Pastoral # Zombie: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson # Grave Digger the Legend: "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch # Disney's Marie: A remix of "Scales and Arpeggios" TTS Pacific # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # El Toro Loco (Tatiana): "You Might Think" by The Cars # Alien Invasion: "The Twilight Zone Remix" by Invidious # BroDozer: "Bad Boy" by Miami Sound Machine (when Landon Wells's driving) # Whiplash: "Tough" by Kellie Pickler # Superman: "Superman Theme" # Megalodon: "Jaws Meets Metal" by 331Erock # Monster Mutt Rottweiler: "Dog (SebastiAn)" by SebastiAn Thunder Nationals 1 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # BroDozer: "Panama" by Van Halen (when Colt Stephens's driving) # Raminator: "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" by Quiet Riot # Hotsy: "Your Attention" by Blue Man Group # Reckless Drivin': "Driving in My Car" by Madness # Predator: "Predator" by Chrispy # Prowler: "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor # Against the Grain: "To Hell with the Devil" by Stryper Thunder Nationals 2 # Grave Digger: "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # Toxic: "Toxic" by A Static Lullaby # Temperature Rising: "Warmer Than Hell" by Spinal Tap # Anger Management: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar # Dragon Slayer: "Breathe into Me" by Red # Wicked: "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi # D'Sturbed: "Big Mess" by Devo (when the Psycho Circus scheme is used)/"Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden (when the ogre scheme is used) # Stealth: "Another One Bites the Dust" by Captain Jack One Time Trucks # The Rod Ryan Show: "Let's Go!" by Korn # The Steve Dahl Network: "Do Ya Think I'm Disco" by Steve Dahl and Teenage Radiation # Suckerpunch: "Greased Lightning" Category:Blog posts